


Letting Tears Fall

by One_of_Three



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Luke, Could Be Canon, Cute, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_of_Three/pseuds/One_of_Three
Summary: Following the fall of the Republic, the duel with Anakin, and the death of Padme, Obi-Wan makes the journey to Tatooine. On the way, he thinks about everything that's happened, and allows himself to mourn....I don't know why I wanted to make myself sad
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Letting Tears Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, thanks for reading!

In the dark vacuum of space, the last of a Republic Cruiser slowly sailed. Hours had passed since its pilot had left the safety of Naboo, and it would be hours still until its pilot reached its destination.

He was stalling. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat at the Cruiser’s control seat, slouched over, clutching a lightsaber: the last memory of his dead friend. 

As good as dead.

_Because of you,_ he thought shamefully. As hard as he tried, Obi-Wan couldn’t block out his confrontation with Anakin. How he had left him in such horrific condition—mutilated by his lightsaber and then burned by the magma and violent red fires of Mustafar. And Obi-Wan hadn’t been strong enough to kill him, to end his brother-in-arms’ suffering. Instead, he had taken Anakin’s fallen weapon and fled.

_No,_ Obi-wan reminded himself, _that wasn’t Anakin anymore. It was Darth Vader, an agent of the Dark Side._

That didn’t make him feel better.

Obi-Wan knew he should be hurrying; a Republic Cruiser in the dawn of the Empire was sure to be destroyed, as were any remaining Jedi following the Emperor’s command. Order 66.

Leaving Obi-Wan the last of his kind, save Master Yoda. But Yoda wasn’t with him, Obi-Wan was alone and would be alone until...

He didn’t know.

Obi-Wan considered himself to be overall level-headed, and much more patient and rational than Anakin had been. Much more in control of his emotions. Fear, sadness, anger: he was a Jedi; these were feelings he had mastered controlling.

Not today.

In the silence of the ship, as it slowly steered itself towards his new fate—isolation in a hostile galaxy—Obi-Wan allowed himself to feel his heartbreak.

Obi-wan threw Anakin’s lightsaber to the side and wept. 

He wept for the fallen Republic.

He wept for the annihilation for the Jedi.

He wept for the death of his friend, Padme. 

And he wept for Anakin.

Obi-Wan didn’t know how long he cried, and he didn’t care. He had at first buried his face in his hands, as if to hide the tears. When he realized that he was alone and it didn’t matter, Obi-Wan instead wrapped his arms around himself, cradling himself as he shook and sobbed loudly with despair.

It wasn’t until he heard another small cry that he stopped.

He had forgotten that he wasn’t alone.

Secured in the back of the Cruiser was a modified incubator, crib-like. In it was the reason that Obi-Wan was on the ship, on course to his new home on Tatooine.

Luke Skywalker.

Obi-Wan could hear the echo of Yoda’s warning after Padme had given birth to Anakin’s twins; that the children had to be separated and hidden from Vader and the Emperor’s grasp. Senator Bail Organa had taken the baby girl, Leia, to his home on Alderaan. Which left the boy, Luke, to be sent to his family on Tatooine. 

Obi-Wan had vowed to take him there, and to watch after him.

As he would do now.

Obi-Wan rose from his seat, wiping his tears with the back of his hand, and approached the incubator. He peered down at the baby boy inside. The infant was softly crying, not fully wailing but just enough to beg attention.  
Hesitantly, Obi-Wan picked the infant up, wrapped in a small blanket, and hugged the boy to his chest, and rocked gently.  
“Shhh,” he shyly comforted. He felt silly and nervous holding the baby—this wasn’t his specialty. He’d rather face another Sith.

A few minutes passed and Obi-Wan was beginning to feel more comfortable holding Luke. He had quieted down and was drifting off to sleep again. Obi-Wan held the boy a little tighter and leaned down to breathe in Luke’s infant-scent. He smelled warm and pure and new.

Once Luke was asleep, Obi-Wan knew he should return him to his crib, but now he was reluctant to do so. 

_Funny,_ Obi-Wan thought, _how fast we form attachments._

Nevertheless, Obi-Wan returned the sleeping infant to the incubator and headed back to the front of the Cruiser. He knew it was time to move. For both their sakes.

Obi-Wan prepared the Cruiser’s hyper-drive, setting the destination to Tatoonie. 

He was finally ready.


End file.
